laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Don Paolo
Don Paolo ist der Antagonist der ersten Trilogie der Spiele. Er ist eine Art „verrückter Wissenschaftler“, der sein Wissen vor allem dazu einsetzt, sich selbst zu bereichern, auch mit illegalen Mitteln. Er ist zudem ein Meister der Verkleidung, der es geschafft hat, in den ersten 3 Spielen der Professor Layton-Reihe einen Auftritt zu haben. Er sieht sich selbst als Erzfeind von Professor Layton. Persönliches Don Paolo hat einen äußerst skrupellosen, rücksichtslosen bis boshaften Charakter. Im Finale des ersten Teils nimmt er sogar den Tod von Layton und Flora in Kauf, nur um sich an dem Professor zu rächen. Doch im dritten Teil tut er sich mit Professor Layton zusammen um das Geheimnis "der verlorenen Zukunft" zu lüften. Dennoch verfügt er über eine Reihe beeindruckender Fähigkeiten. Seine größte ist wohl die, nahezu jede Person kopieren zu können. Don Paolo mischt sich mit seinen Verkleidungen unerkannt unter die Figuren und ahmt sie so perfekt nach, dass selbst Professor Layton eine ganze Zeit lang auf ihn hereinfällt. Dazu gehören nicht nur das Äußere und die Kleidung, sondern auch die Stimme und das Verhalten werden 1:1 kopiert, was auf Perfektionismus schließen lässt. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn zu entlarven, ist, auf einen Fehler zu warten. Bisher war es immer Layton persönlich, dem es als einzigen gelang, Paolos Scharade zu durchschauen. Obwohl er immer vor einem breiten Publikum entlarvt wird, einmal sogar unter Polizeiaufsicht, konnte er immer fliehen. Weiterhin ist er kreativ und hat ein hohes technisches Verständnis, was er mit der Kreation einer eigenen Flugmaschine, der Zweckentfremdung eines Riesenrades und mit dem Bau vom Laytonmobil zeigte. Don Paolo ist außerdem Raucher. Er spielt jedes Mal eine entscheidende Rolle im Spiel, hat aber in den ersten zwei Spielen mit dem eigentlichen, großen Geheimnis, das bisher jedes hatte, nichts zu tun. Biographie Vorgeschichte Don Paolo studierte an der Gressenheller Universität in London. Sein Lehrmeister war Dr. Andrew Schrader. Zwar war seine akademische Kompetenz unübertroffen, jedoch war er bösartig und nutzte seine Brillanz ausschließlich für eigennützige Zwecke, weshalb der Wissenschaftsrat ihn schließlich mit einer unbefristeten Berufssperre belegte. Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Don Paolo lässt sich in Béatrices Herberge nieder. In Teil 1 ist es sein Ziel, den Familienschatz der Reinholds zu stehlen. Der Spieler sieht ihn zum ersten Mal schemenhaft, nachdem er in Saint-Mystère gebruchlandet war. Um Layton zu überwachen und später auszuschalten, steigt er in Béatrices Pension ab und nimmt die Rolle von Inspektor Chelmey ein. Anlass dafür war Simon, den Paolo als erster leblos am Boden fand. Bis dahin agierte er versteckt, doch nun bot sich die Gelegenheit, aktiv mitmischen. Zunächst hatte Paolo mit einer Vorrichtung ein Riesenrad im verwilderten Park des Dorfes manipuliert. Mittels einer Fernbedienung löste er das Riesenrad von seiner Befestigung und steuerte es auf Luke und den Professor, um diese zu zerquetschen. thumb|left|Don Paolos Enttarnung in den Credits des SpielesNachdem dieser Anschlag fehlschlug, wollte Paolo den Professor und Luke auf andere Weise loswerden. Unter dem Vorwand, den Mörder von Simon zu ermitteln versuchte er, Layton die Tat unterzuschieben. Als er diesen vor den Augen der Reinholds mit einem gefälschten Beweis verhaften wollte, wurde er jedoch gleich von dem Professor überführt: Layton konnte Don Paolo austricksen, indem er so tat als hieße Chelmeys Frau Emma. Da Paolo den Namen daraufhin selber benutzte, war klar das er nicht der echte Chelmey war, denn dieser würde wissen, dass seine Frau Amelie heißt. Daraufhin floh Don Paolo. Entscheidend war außerdem die Tatsache, dass Chelmey nach eigener Aussage nach der Tat gerufen wurde. Da die Zugbrücke als einziger Zugang gesperrt war, war diese Aussage gelogen. Außerdem mag Don Paolo nichts Süßes - ein Widerspruch zu Chelmeys Vorliebe nach dem Süßgebäck seiner Frau. Dies zeigte er Matthew gegenüber. Die Info über Chelmey erfuhren Layton und Luke aus einer Zeitung. thumb|Don Paolo nach dem Absturz seiner FlugmaschineKurz nachdem Layton das Geheimnis des Dorfes und des Goldenen Apfels gelöst hatte, wurde der Turm von Don Paolo bombardiert, um Layton zu begraben. Dies verdeutlicht den tiefen Hass, den Paolo für Layton empfindet. Doch nachdem Layton, Luke und Flora entkommen waren und er den Sack fallen ließ, in dem er den bewusstlosen Simon mit sich geführt hatte, machte er sich endgültig mit seinem Flugapparat aus dem Staub. Dieser stürzte jedoch ab da er im Kampf gegen Professor Layton beschädigt worden war. Danach taucht Don Paolo nicht mehr im Dorf auf. Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora thumb|left|Don Paolo beobachtet die Gruppe um LaytonDon Paolo ist vom Spieler wieder zuerst schemenhaft in Dropstone erkennbar. Dort lauerte er Flora auf, als diese sich mit Luke die Feststände ansah. Der Spieler sieht, dass Flora von hinten überfallen wird, doch er weiß nicht, was passiert ist, da Flora kurz darauf wieder zu Luke und Layton vorstößt. Da sie den Vorfall mit keinem Wort erwähnt, kommt ein erster Verdacht auf, nicht jedoch bei den beiden, die keine Ahnung davon haben. In Folsense angekommen, gab Flora vor, sich schlafen zu legen, doch Paolo wollte wohl im Hintergrund selbst Informationen suchen. Don Paolo verhielt sich unauffällig, schaute sich jedoch auch allein um, was sich Flora nicht getraut hätte. Als Inspektor Chelmey im Hotel vor Beluga, Layton, Luke und "Flora" Sammy Thunder verhaften wollte, überführte Layton erneut Don Paolo, der tatenlos zugesehen hatte. Er wurde als Dieb der Schatulle enttarnt, denn nur der, Layton und Luke wussten, wie die Verzierung darauf aussah. Auf dem Foto fehlte dieses eine Stück, wodurch der eigentliche Ziegenkopf jetzt für alle einschließlich Chelmey wie ein Frosch aussah. Flora dagegen sah darin einen "niedlichen" Ziegenkopf. Vermutlich versprach er sich von seiner Verkleidung, mehr über die Schatulle zu erfahren, welche für ihn eine Enttäuschung gewesen sein musste. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er in Dr. Schraders Wohnung in London eingebrochen war, um sie zu stehlen. Der Doktor lag da schon leblos am Boden. Dann entkam er mit zusammengebundenen Stoffen aus dem Fenster, statt Hilfe zu holen. Weiterhin erklärte er, dass er Flora in Dropstone betäubt und in einen Stall eingesperrt hatte. Beim anschließenden Versuch, Don Paolo zu verhaften, floh er vor Chelmey und Barton und ließ dabei die Schatulle fallen. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Don Paolo tauchte für den Spieler das erste Mal im Pagodenturm auf, obwohl er schon viel früher in Verkleidung zu sehen war. Nach der Enttarnung des "bösen Layton" erfährt der Spieler einiges über Paolos Rolle. Don Paolo wurde von Dimitri Allen in das London der Zukunft geholt, wo er gebraucht wurde, um ein Modell des Laytonmobils zu bauen und sich als Doktor Schrader der Zukunft zu verkleiden. Indem er Professor Layton unauffällig verfolgte, erfuhr er alles, was er wissen wollte. Die eigentlichen Gründe für die Verfolgung sind aber unbekannt, denn anfangs war nicht klar, dass der Fall mit Claire in Verbindung steht. Anfangs verkleidet er sich als Dr.Schrader. Layton fällt die Verkleidung auf und erklärt später Luke und den anderen, dass die Begrüßung ihn verraten hätte, da er Luke "kleiner Luke" nannte. Dies wäre merkwürdig, denn normalerweise würde sich Schrader wundern, dass es auf einmal einen kleinen Luke gibt, da sie sich im zukünftigen London befinden. Doch Layton sagt in diesem Moment nichts. Don Paolo tauchte ein weiteres Mal im Hotel auf, in dem die Layton-Gruppe sich einquartiert hat und Becky arbeitet. Verkleidet hatte er sich diesmal als Dekan Delmona. Doch seine weißen Haare verrieten ihn, da Delmona ein Toupet trägt. Zweck der Maskierung war, Layton direkt weitere Informationen zu entlocken, anstatt ihn nur zu beschatten. Auch diesmal behielt Layton seine Erkenntnis erst einmal zurück. thumb|Im Pagodenturm Vor dem Pagodenturm in China Town verlässt Layton die Gruppe und taucht kurz darauf wieder auf, ohne Bescheid zu geben oder den Grund für sein Verschwinden zu sagen. In Wahrheit stand nicht Layton, sondern der perfekt verkleidetet Don Paolo vor ihnen. Layton hatte ihn um Mithilfe gebten. Er sollte sich als Professor Layton ausgeben und mit Luke, Flora und Clive auf die Pagode begeben, damit der echte Layton im Notfall eingreifen kann. Don Paolo kopierte den Professor perfekt, zeigte sich entgegen seines Persönlichkeit ebenso höflich und bescheiden. Auch die Rätsel im Turm stellten für ihn kein Problem dar, sodass niemand Verdacht schöpfte. Trotzdem konnte er sich eine spitze Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, als er sich im Spiegel ansehend fragte, wer der gut gekleidete Herr sei... Die Krönung des Ganzen war schließlich die Art, wie er den "bösen Layton" an der Spitze des Turms als Betrüger entlarvte. Der echte Layton war ihnen die ganze Zeit unbemerkt gefolgt und hielt sich im Hintergrund bereit. Der enttarnte Dimitri Allen sperrte die vermeintlich gesamte Gruppe ein, worauf der wahre Layton auftauchte und Don Paolo sich demaskierte. Nachdem Layton sie befreit hatte, erklärte er den anderen alles. Don Paolo hatte sich nur deshalb bereit erklärt, sich mit seinem Erzfeind zu verbünden, da er wie Layton endlich die Wahrheit über Claire erfahren wollte. Durch die Zusammenarbeit fand Layton schließlich viele Antworten. thumb|left|Don Paolo in seiner Jugend beim Beobachten von Claire und Layton Man erfährt endlich, warum Don Paolo Layton zu seinem Feind erklärt hat. Während ihrer Studienzeit an der Gressenheller Universität waren sowohl Layton als auch Don Paolo, in Claire verliebt. Sein richtiger Name ist Paul, Don Paolo ist nur sein späterer "Künstlername". Claire verliebte sich in Layton, was Paul erfuhr, als er die beiden heimlich beobachtete. Geschockt und enttäuscht rannte er davon und schwor sich, es Layton heimzuzahlen. So wurde er zu Don Paolo. Weder Layton noch Claire hatten davon etwas mitbekommen und wussten auch nichts von Pauls Besessenheit. Im Video sieht man, wie sich Paolos Frisur gebildet hatte. Durch den Schock hatten sie sich aufgerichtet, während seine Wut sie nach oben "biegen" ließ. Im Lokal The Thames Arms war er mit dabei, als Layton schließlich die Wahrheit über Dimtri und Clive bekannt gab. Bei der anschließenden Rettung von London und seinen Bewohnern leistete er einen großen Beitrag. Er borgte Layton das Modell des Laytonmobils, das er sogar so umgebaut hatte, das man es per Knopfdruck in eine Flugmaschine umwandeln konnte. Claire lieh er sogar sein geliebtes Fluggerät, nachdem sie ihm ihre wahre Identität verraten hatte. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|Don Paolo auf der Tower BridgeIm in der Gegenwart angesiedelten Prolog des Filmes entlarvt der Professor Don Paolo auf der Tower Bridge. Er verkündet, dass Don Paolo derjenige war, der das Läuten der Glocke im Turm des Parlamentsgebäudes verhindert hatte, um vorzutäuschen, die Glocke sei gestohlen worden. Don Paolo, der sich als alte Dame verkleidet hatte, legte daraufhin seine Verkleidung ab und flüchtete in einem selbstgebauten Minipropeller, der als Regenschirm getarnt gewesen war. Profile in den Spielen Das geheimnisvolle Dorf „''Don Paolo ist ein krimineller Vordenker, der sich als Inspektor Chelmey ausgibt. Er ist ein Wissenschaftler von höchstem akademischem Renommee und sieht sich selbst als Laytons Erzrivalen.'' Wenn er nicht gerade Niederträchtiges plant, musiziert er gerne.“ Die Schatulle der Pandora Don Paolo „''Ein wissenschaftliches Genie, das sich als des Professors Erzfeind ansieht. Don Paolo gab sich als Flora aus, um zu spionieren und hinter den Kulissen Unruhe zu stiften.'' Interessant: Auch Don Paolo war einst Schüler von Dr. Schrader.“ Don Flora (Bonusprofil) „''Trau deinen Augen nicht! Vor dir steht mitnichten Flora, sondern Don Paolo in einer seiner genialen Verkleidungen. Als Flora spitzelte er Luke und den Professor aus.'' Als Meister der Mimikry ahmt er sogar ihren Gang perfekt nach.“ Die verlorene Zukunft Don Paolo „''Ein brillanter Forscher, der den Professor zu seinem Erzfeind erklärt hat. Dies rührt daher, dass Laytons Liebste Claire, auch von Don Paolo verehrt wurde. Sein Erfindertalent wird nur durch die Genialität seiner Verkleidungen übertroffen.“ Schrader (Zukunft) „''Don Paolo, raffiniert als Dr. Schrader verkleidet. Die Illusion ist perfekt, auch wenn Don Paolo sich einen Seitenhieb auf seine gemeinsame Studienzeit mit dem Professor erlaubte.“ Letzten Endes flog die Maskerade jedoch auf.“ Delmona (Zukunft) „''Der falsche Dekan Delmona im London der Zukunft. In Wirklichkeit ist er der verkleidete Don Paolo, der im Hotel unseren Spürnasen auf den Zahn fühlen will. Der Professor kommt ihm mit einem Blick auf seine schlohweiße Perücke auf die Schliche.“ Wissenswertes *Sein Name könnte sich von ableiten, ein berühmter Ballonfahrer. *Don Paolo kann sich für Personen ausgeben, die einen ganz anderen Körperbau haben als er. Besonders unrealistisch wird das bei Flora, die wesentlich schlanker und kleiner ist. *Im japanischen Original von Teil 1 war der Aschenbecher in Paolos Hotelzimmer voller Zigarettenstummel. Warum sie wegretuschiert wurden ist unklar, da auch in den europäischen Versionen erkennbar ist, dass er raucht. *Er hat in einem der Rätsel der Woche in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms zusammen mit Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton einen Gastauftritt. Synchronsprecher Seine Stimme hat er von: *Japanisch: 稲葉実 ''Minoru Inaba *Englisch: Christopher Robin Miller *Deutsch: Jürgen Wolters Zitate Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf *''Here I come! Ready or not! (Hier komme ich! Ob ihr wollt oder nicht!) *''It isn't over yet, Layton! Just you wait! One day I will have my revenge on you! ''(Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Layton! Warten Sie nur! Eines Tages räche ich mich an Ihnen!) Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora *''Gnä hä hä! Ganz schön clever, Layton! Musstest meine Tarnung schon wieder auffliegen lassen, wie? (In seiner Verkleidung als Flora) Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft * Nichts kann rechtfertigen, was sie diesen Wissenschaftlern antun, Dimitri. Nicht einmal dies. (in seiner Verkleidung als Layton) * Ist was? Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich.. Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch... * Und an jenem schicksalshaften Tag erklärte ich Layton zu meinem Erzfeind! * Wenn ich in eine Rolle schlüpfe versuche ich, jeden Charakterzug detailgetreu wiederzugeben. * Aha! Das ist mein Stichwort! Niemand flüchtet so virtuos wie Don Paolo! Professor Layton und die ewige Diva *''Dafür wirst du mir büßen, Layton!'' Galerie Don_Paolo.jpg|Profilbild in Layton 1 PL2_DonPaolo.png|Profilbild in Layton 2 PL2 Don Flora.png|Bonus-Profilbild in Layton 2 von Paolos Verkleidung als Flora 250x250profiles_donpaolo.jpg|Profilbild von Don Paolo in Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft PL3_Schrader (Zukunft).png|Profilbild in PL3 vom Zukunfts-Schrader, in Wahrheit Don Paolo PL3_Delmona (Zukunft).png|Profilbild in PL3 vom Zukunfts-Delmona, in Wahrheit Don Paolo PL2Credits10.gif|Don Paolos Enttarnung in den Credits des zweiten Spieles PL2Credits12.gif|Gejagt von Ispektor Chelmey PL3 Credits06.png|Nach Don Paolos Enttarnung in den Credits des dritten Spieles PL3 Credits08.png|Im "The Thames Arms" PL3 Credits09.png|Auf der Flucht vor Clives Stahlkoloss PL3 Credits10.png|Don Paolo beim Steuern seiner Flugmaschine en:Don Paolo es:Don Paolo Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Antagonisten